


So, Can I Cuddle You Right Meow?

by lilvamp23



Series: My Little World of Kitty People [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cat/Human Hybrids, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, hand holding, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilvamp23/pseuds/lilvamp23
Summary: Keiji has spent years suppressing a whole lot of things. His crush on Bokuto? Yep, suppressed that until it was non existent. His crush on Tetsuro? Well that ones a work in progress. His inner kitty cat? Oh boy, did he have the sucker suppressed so hard nothing was going to get that one to come out in the open. Well at least he thought so, but apparently all it took was some sad feels and alcohol to get him all fluffy.Tetsuro is dying. Straight up dying. Keiji was already his ideal dude. Like his shirt was made out of straight up boyfriend material. Add a couple of pointy ears and fluffy tail and Tetsuro needs to write his last will and testament because He. Is. Dying.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: My Little World of Kitty People [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184402
Kudos: 41





	So, Can I Cuddle You Right Meow?

Keiji ran his fingers through his hair one last time before knocking on the apartment door in front of him. He sighed as he glanced out the window at the end of the hall. The soft orange glow of evening approaching reminding him how exhausted he was. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder when he felt it start to slip slightly. After about a minute he knocked again and then checked the time on his phone. An exasperated sigh escaped him. His host this weekend was really taking his sweet time wasn’t he? That is if he was even home. Maybe he forgot Keiji was coming and was off chasing some new piece of tail. Ugh. Men and their need for women.

He was just a moment away for pushing the call button when the door swung open revealing a towel clad Tetsuro. Water still trailing down his thoroughly ripped body and effortlessly messy hair. Keiji had to stop his eyes from following the path of those sinful water droplets. Instead he rolled his eyes at the crooked grin.

“You’re early” Tetsuro purred out in amusement.

“No. I’m really not” Keiji deadpanned and pushed past his friend. “You’re just running behind as usual.”

Tetsuro chuckled as he shut the door behind him. “Give me a moment to get decent. Well unless you prefer me towel clad and moist.”

Keiji crossed his arms and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Tetsuro just laughed and sauntered off to his bedroom. Keiji dropped his bag on the floor and made his way to the tiny kitchen. He opened the fridge to see what kind of alcoholic beverage was gracing its shelves this weekend. He had a feeling he was going to need it. He smiled fondly as he pulled out a glass bottle. It was disgustingly pink and branded with a label of Kinky Cocktails. Of course Tetsuro would pick something so absurd.

He was on his tenth sip leaning against the counter when Tetsuro reappeared. This time decent in a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a t-shirt that of course just had to say ‘Stop checking Meow-t.’ A little sleepy kitten held securely in his manly hands. It was a pure white fluffy thing with bright blue eyes.

“Akaashi Keiji, I would like to introduce my baby. This is Catleesi of house Kuroo, rightful owner of the plush armchair, protector of this apartment, Queen of mousers, the unscratched, breaker of hearts-“

Keiji couldn’t help it. He snorted with amusement cutting off Tetsuro’s epic introduction. Tetsuro grinned widely and held the kitten up like Rafiki style. “Bend the knee you mere mortal.”

Keiji was still chuckling as he pushed off the counter. “I don’t think I will.”

Tetsuro looked offended and pulled the kitten back to his chest and covered her ears. “Don’t listen to him my princess. We’ll have him on his knees before the end of the night just wait and see.”

Keiji fought the blush that was threatening to crawl over his cheeks. He probably didn’t manage based on Tetsuro’s crude smile and he probably couldn’t blame it on being drunk yet. To remedy that particular dilemma he took a couple long drinks as he walked to the couch and plopped down.

Tetsuro followed and deposited the kitten in his lap. Keiji wasn’t going to protest. Cats loved him. For the most part. The kitten was no exception and was purring seconds later. Tetsuro joined them after a moment with his own pink beverage.

“So what’s the plan? Takeout should be here shortly. Want to watch TV or bitch about…well anything that catches your fancy?”

Keiji shrugged. He didn’t particularly care. He just wanted to hang out with his friends. He didn’t get to see them that often these days seeing as he went to a different university. It was almost a two hour long train ride away. This was their ritual monthly get together. Kenma would be showing up tomorrow morning with Shoyo dangling off his arm. Kotaro was ditching on bro-weekend to spend it with his girlfriend’s family. Keiji tried not to be put out by being ditched for a girl. He should be used to it by this point. Kotaro was his best friend and also his first gay awakening and the oblivious idiot didn’t even notice. He didn’t notice how his casual cuddliness effected Keiji. He didn’t notice the lingering looks Keiji gave him. He didn’t notice how crushed Keiji was when he announced that Shirofuku Yukie agreed to be his girlfriend. Keiji liked Yukie. He really did and they were great together. Perfect really. Didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt though every time Kotaro picked her over him. Oh well. Keiji had moved on. He had had his fair share of flings and new crushes over the last couple of years.

Speaking of mild crushes on another completely straight male… Tetsuro shoved a controller into his hands. “Super Smash Bros it is. Thanks for the great idea” Tetsuro ruffled his hair and Keiji swatted his hand away. It was hard working getting his hair to be this perfect amount of messy to begin with. He didn’t need manly hands messing it up unless he was getting down and dirty with said hands.

XxXxX

The night was progressing pretty well. They were both pleasantly buzzed and were watching some alien conspiracy show. Keiji couldn’t help but mock Tetsuro for spending too much time with his new pretty setter, Oikawa Toru. Tetsuro was happily recounting many of their more nefarious hijinks and was grinning widely every time Keiji burst into a fit of giggles.

There was just one little hiccup. Barely worth noting, but at the same time it hit the cozy atmosphere like a meteor. Both of their phones pinged, well Tetsuro’s mewed, but that’s not the point. The point is they both went off signaling a text message. The text was from a very ecstatic Kotaro announcing his new engagement in typical Kotaro fashion with all caps, emojis and exclamation points.

While Tetsuro texted back his equally eccentric message, Keiji stared at his phone thoughtfully. This was it wasn’t it? The nail in the coffin on that particular unrequited love.

Tetsuro let his phone slip down on his lap and regarded the sullen man next to him. He poked him after a little bit of time had passed. “You ok over there?”

Keiji blinked coming back to himself. “Uh. Yeah. It’s great news…” Keiji meant it. Kotaru deserved the best. He texted his congratulations. A succinct sentence with proper punctuation. He might be buzzed, but he was a classy man. No need to be sloppy.

“It’s ok if you’re not, you know?” Tetsuro added softly. “I know how you feel about him.”

“Felt.” Keiji clarified. “I don’t feel that way anymore.”

Tetsuro raised his eyebrow that wasn’t covered by thick black bangs in skepticism. “If you say so.”

They fell into silence after that. Both lost in their own thoughts. Well that was until Tetsuro jumped up from his reclined spot dramatically. He only swayed a little which was impressive in his current state. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together in a typical villainous manner. Keiji watched him with some wariness. Especially when Tetsuro grinned down at him with that grin that usually led to trouble. Extremely fun trouble like that one time they had a rubber band war at a training camp back in high school. That got them a couple good scolding from the coaches, but hell it was worth it. This look had that same level of trouble. “We, my friend, are getting drunk tonight.”

Keiji opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He thought about it a second and then shrugged. “Sure.”

It was sometime later that Tetsuro addressed Kotaro issue again. “I mean for someone who says there over someone, you my friend, look pretty pouty.”

Keiji looked up from where he was reclining against his friend’s manly shoulder, he came to the blurry conclusion that maybe getting drunk when he was just slightly emotional wasn’t the best idea. The little pinprickly water droplets in his eyes finally managed to make a sneaky break for it. “M’fine” he sniffled. “Just you know, I’m pretty sure I’m destined to be alone. None of the guys I like ever like me back. Wha’s wrong with me? Like I know I’m all…” Keiji waved his hands helplessly. “Grouchy. I’m grouchy and look funny…”

Tetsuro just made soothing noises and rubbed his back soothingly. Keiji had stopped talking in favor of burying his ugly crying face into Tetsuro’s soft t-shirt. Hopefully Tetsuro would forgive him for all the messy snot and stuff. Tetsuro really didn’t mind. More important things were happening than the state of his shirt. He just raised his hand up to run his fingers through Keiji’s hair when another unfortunate event transpired in Keiji’s stellar night.

“What the fu…” Tetsuro choked out as he scooted far enough back to regard Keiji.

Keiji groaned and quickly covered his velvety pointy ears. This could not be happening right meow. Obviously he had gotten to upset and drunk to keep his mental barriers firmly in place. He found some courage to peak up at Tetsuro. The man was gaping at him with his hand still raised in the air.

“You have cat ears…” Tetsuro said slowly.

Keiji groaned and flopped face down on the couch away from Tetsuro. “Yes” he mumbled into the couch cushion.

“Oh my god you have the tail too” Tetsuro said in awed drunken wonder. “Fuck me” he tacked on the end with a groan. Tetsuro flopped backwards on the couch the other way. “Of course you are an adorable cat man too. Why the fuck not?”

Well if nothing else, Keiji was not thinking about how no one liked him romantically anymore. Nope. Now he was thinking about how mortified he was feeling that Tetsuro now discovered the biggest secret he had. Maybe he’d be too drunk to remember in the morning. Keiji could only hope.

“Keiji, you kill me, you know that?” Tetsuro groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. “You’re so damn adorable…”

Keiji blinked in surprise and sat up slowly to regard the man lying on his back. Tetsuro was watching him with those dark calculating eyes of his. “You…You’re not freaked out by this?” Keiji asked as he tugged gently on his ear.

Tetsuro gave him a fond smile as he lifted his hand up slowly and then petted Keiji. Freaking petted him. “You’re not exactly the first Nekoti I’ve ever met. Plus I love cats.”

Keiji’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Oh! Right. Of course Tetsuro would know about Nekoti. Kenma was his best friend. Practically his baby brother. The two were closer than close. A fact that Keiji tried not to feel jealous about. He just wished he could be that close to someone. “Oh. Ok” he finally managed before flopping on top of Tetsuro and snuggling into his comfy chest that was just the right amount of firm. Tetsuro tensed under him and his hands paused in the air. “This ok?” Keiji asked in a tiny voice. He was feeling self-conscious again, but man did he just want to be held right now. He hadn’t been held and snuggled this much in a really long time.

Tetsuro relaxed under him and went back to trailing his fingers lightly through Keiji’s hair. “S’fine” he murmured. “I got you man. I’m not going anywhere.”

Keiji closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Feeling pleasantly drunk and content for the first time all night. Tetsuro paused for a moment in shock when a soft vibration and rumbling noise started pouring out of the beautiful cat man lying on top of him. He internally groaned. Fuck. He was so screwed. It was obvious Keiji was still in love with Kotaro, but Tetsuro just wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep his own crush silent without going crazy. Especially now that Keiji had adorable fucking cat ears. Ugh. It was too much for his hopelessly romantic heart.

XxXxX

They both woke up the next morning to the sound of happy squealing. It startled the bejeebies out of them and both shot up from where they were thoroughly cuddling on the couch.

“I wanted a picture…” Kenma mumbled sadly as he looked down at his phone. He hadn’t had enough time to open the camera app and snap a quick picture of the adorable cuddling that had been taking place.

Shoyo had the decency to look a little shamefaced at his boyfriend. “Sorry! But they were all like gwah and aww with the cuddling!” Shoyo bounced over and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s tiny waist squeezing him tightly in apology.

Tetsuro groaned and flopped back down on the couch. He was second guessing giving Kenma that key. Well not really, it was just way too early for this and his head was not appreciating the noise. Not with how it felt like it was being smooshed gently between two loving boulders that just wanted to snuggle. Alas, they just couldn’t get close enough with Tetsuro’s thick skull in the way.

Keiji sat stiffly where he was and slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself, checked himself over to see if he was still sporting his cat traits. He let out a sigh because yes, yes he was still sporting his ears and tail. Not that Shoyo was even paying it any attention. He supposed maybe Kenma let his inner kitty cat out enough around Shoyo that he was used to it.

Catleesi, the adorable queen of this humble abode, sat alert on her plush armchair throne watching with curiosity. That was until Kenma made his way over to said throne. Then she mewed curiously and allowed the nice man to sit down in the space she once occupied. She now sat on the back of the chair sniffing curiously. She bolted when the noisy man squeezed himself onto the chair. That was too much for her poor little kitten heart to handle. She may pretend to be a fierce ruler, but really she was a flat out little chicken.

“Alright who wants coffee?” Tetsuro asked as he pushed himself off of the couch.

Shoyo raised his hand, but Kenma quickly pulled that little sucker back down. Shoyo pouted momentarily, but it turned into a grin when Kenma placed a little peck on his hand. He beamed up at Tetsuro. “Never mind. I don’t need coffee.”

Tetsuro shook his head fondly. “No you don’t. Kitten?” Tetsuro turned his gaze on his little blonde bestie. Kenma shook his head in negative and released Shoyo’s hand to go back to playing Candy Crush on his phone. “Keiji darling?” Tetsuro purred out.

Keiji fought down the blush that had been trying to creep over his cheeks all morning and regarded Tetsuro with a calm look. “Yes. With creamer please if you have it.”

“D’aww. My little pussy cat wants cream? Of course you can have cream.”

At that moment Keiji lost the battle with his traitorous blush. It flared violently across his cheeks with a vengeance. “Don’t call me that.”

Tetsuro’s crooked grin got the tiniest bit more crooked. “What pussy cat?”

“Yes. That. Don’t call me that.”

“But I can’t call you Kitten! That title is already taken. I guess I could just call you my little pussy.”

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep.”

“But who would you cuddle with at night if I’m gone?”

“Kenma” Keiji deadpanned as he followed Tetsuro into the little kitchen area.

Shoyo made a choking noise and his large golden eyes snapped away from Candy Crush to stare in horror at Keiji. “Y-you can’t just cuddle with my boyfriend!”

“You can join us” Kenma stated. Shoyo tilted his head thoughtfully and shrugged. “And don’t be rude Kuro.”

Tetsuro didn’t even turn around to regard his traitorous best friend that wasn’t backing him up and was going to cuddle with his pussy cat. “I’m not being rude.” Even though he tried to keep the amusement out of his voice, it snuck its way out anyways.

“Yes you are” Kenma responded.

“Nope” Tetsuro said. His grin getting wider as he took one cup out from under the Keurig replacing it with another.

“Yes.” Kenma was used to this. He could go all day if he needed to. His eyes flashed up as Keiji stood up making his way to the bathroom.

“His tail is so fluffy…Do you think it’s soft?” Shoyo whispered quietly. Well what was supposed to be quiet, but was really just normal speech level.

“I can hear you” Keiji said unimpressed. “Quit staring at my ass.”

Shoyo gasped and turned pink. “I WASN’T STARING AT YOUR ASS!” Kenma chuckled at Shoyo’s adorably scandalized face. Once Keiji was safely shut behind a door, Shoyo slouched down further into the cushions. “It’s no fair that he can hear super duper well with those pointy ears.”

Tetsuro chuckled from where he was pouring copious amounts of creamer into Keiji’s coffee. He let out a sigh as he willed his hopelessly romantic heart to pipe the hell down. Keiji wasn’t into him. It was totally cool. Yep. Totally not bothered at all.

He grabbed some aspirin from the cupboard and returned back to the couch. He was a little disappointed when Keiji reappeared without his velvety ears. What could he say? He was definitely one of those fanboys that was into the whole cat ear thing. He was not a furry though. Nope that was a little too far for him. He just really loved animal ears on peeps. Like it just made them adorable.

He handed Keiji the cup of coffee and a pleased grin settled on his face when Keiji sat down next to him. Their shoulders brushing against each other lightly. He couldn’t stop his arm from wrapping around the back of the couch to rest around Keiji. It had a mind of its own and hey it wasn’t doing any harm. Keiji let out the tiniest of pleased noises and snuggled a fraction closer. Tetsuro was stuck between bliss and a pounding headache. He was doing his best to ignore that last inconvenience though.

“So my fellow bros, what do we all feel like doing today?” Tetsuro queried as he took a sip of coffee.

“Oh! Oh can we go to the amusement park!” Shoyo chirped.

Tetsuro shrugged. “I’d be down. Kitten, Pussy cat?” Tetsuro’s grin widened as Keiji’s eyes glared up at him.

“If Shoyo wants to, then I’ll go” Kenma mumbled.

Tetsuro turned his questioning look on the man still glaring at him.

“Fine and don’t call me that” Keiji growled.

“Ooo…Feisty” Tetsuro chuckled and pulled Keiji more securely up against him. At that moment a camera shutter sound was heard. The two men that had been having intense eye contact looked to the two on the chair.

Kenma shrugged unapologetically.

“We can totally use this at their wedding” Shoyo whispered.

Keiji felt his insides twist and quickly scrambled away to the other side of the couch.

Tetsuro made a disgruntled noise and gave his best puppy dog eyes. “Why’d you leave? I’m all chilly now.”

Keiji would have loved to reply, but he was internally dying. Thankfully Kenma, bless his soul, stole Tetsuro’s attention away from him. He just needed a second to get himself under control. This was ridiculous. He was never this out of control of his emotions. Apparently all it took was a drunken cuddling session for all of his barriers to come crashing down. He was so lost in his own head that it took him a moment to realize everyone was putting on their shoes. Tetsuro had even changed. He was giving Keiji a questioning albeit amused look.

“Want to get ready angel face and then we’ll head out? Figure we’ll eat some unhealthy breakfast when we get there.”

Keiji took a deep breath in through his nose to collect all his meandering thoughts. “Yeah.”

He didn’t have much to do considering he already brushed his teeth and changed clothes. He drank the rest of his now lukewarm coffee and slipped his shoes on. Tetsuro smiled fondly at him and Keiji couldn’t help the small smile in return. It doesn’t matter how off balance he was feeling. Tetsuro was his friend and no amount of cuddling was going to change that. Right?


End file.
